Reunion
by Cries in Vain
Summary: A fluffy oneshot for all the KaitlinWill fans out there. Hope you enjoy!


It had been five years, five long since she had last set foot in this place. Although she hadn't started out here under the best of circumstances, she was now looking back grateful that she had had that educational platform. She had worked hard during her last five years and was now a successful divorce lawyer. Yes she was back in New Port for the schools five-year reunion.

Physically she was still the same, tall, thin and pretty. But now she had removed many of the walls she had put up to protect herself, from anyone being able to come close enough to hurt her. She wasn't completely open with people but she was getting there.

She parked her car and walked up towards the open doors. Once inside she was asked her name and given a badge, which she pinned to the pocket of her skinny jeans. Subconsciously her legs led her to the party, down the many hallways she had walked before. She soon came into contact with soft music and the talking of hundreds of past pupils.

She walked beside the wall until she was in view of a bar. With her orange juice in hand, she turned and supported her weight on the corner of the bar counter. She hadn't made many friends while at school and now, seeing other people catching up, she wondered if she had missed out on anything.

Suddenly the music stopped and a few young men walked on stage. Recognising on of them she moved closer to get a better look at what was going on. Everyone clapped and cheered as they began to play the familiar tune, from their days at school. Kaitlin watched, and towards the end of the mini performance she made eye contact with a pair of eyes. They stared at each other for only a moment she gave a small, almost sad smile before looking away. She didn't wait for the song to finish, she just placed her half empty glass on a table and walked out.

She stopped and sat down on the highest step of the staircase at the front of the courtyard. She breathed in the cool night air as she felt someone approached her from behind. "How have you been Kaitlin?" she smiled as she recognised the rich, deep voice that was unmistakeably Will's. She turned and looked over her shoulder,

"Good, what about you?" He moved, sat beside her and gave the same reply. They hadn't spoken, not since that fateful night. It wasn't until months later that he had discovered why she said what she did. But by then it was already too late.

"I didn't think you would come. Didn't think it was your type of thing," he smiled down at her not once did his gaze falter.

Kaitlin smiled also and stared straight ahead, "If it had have been five years ago I wouldn't have come. However things are different now." She didn't elaborate further and so after a minute Will continued,

" So what has changed Kaitlin," he asked softly.

Kaitlin turned and looked deep into his eyes, "Everything," she started gently. She stood up and walked over to the stone railings, looked out over the grass, "I've changed… since my brother was born I have come to realise that I am not the most important person in the world." She laughed lightly before and turned to face him once again.

"I love my brother so much… he is the most important thing in my life, and I have come to realise that what life is really about, to experience love that is unconditional and selfless…" she laughed to try and lighten the mood, " It only took me eighteen years to figure that out."

After he heard this confession, Will saw the girl he always knew she could be, ever since her saw her improvise that speech in front of the class. He stood up and walked over to her. He stood only inches away and tilted her face up towards his, " You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Stop it," she whispered softly back.

He held her by the shoulders and held her at arms length, and studied her. "Why do you always do that? Why do you always push people away before they can even get close?" he questioned sadly, as he cupped the right side of her face with his hand.

She closed her eyes and leaded into his touch, " It stops people getting close enough to hurt you," she opened her eyes and they held a sad look.

Will instinctively moved closer and whispered softly against her lips, " I would never do anything to hurt you," he stated with all sincerity. He waited for a moment, giving her time to move away before he moved in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back to find a small smile on her lips and her hands around his neck.

After a few minutes Will pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, " I missed you." Kaitlin kissed his cheek before she buried her face in his neck and whispered, " I am so sorry… for everything I said that night."

They pulled apart five minutes later and couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. "Come on lets get out of here, go for a walk," Kaitlin pulled on his hand but he stood on the spot and smiled.

"I love you," was all he could say. Kaitlin walked back up to him and kissed him passionately, " I love you too."

Even with Kaitlin's insecurities, she felt she could be herself around Will and not be judged for it. Will knew that no matter how tough she pretended to be, that she was just as vulnerable as everyone else. However that didn't matter because he would always be there to support and protect her.

* * *

Just a random idea that popped into my head. So it may be a little weird but I decided to put it out there anyway. Am I the only person who thought they were good together and should not have broken up? Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Slan. 


End file.
